Past, Present, Future
by TidusGirl23
Summary: Inuyasha has to choose between Kagome and her daugther.
1. Default Chapter

It was about 30 years since InuYasha and Kagome defeated kikyo. After her defeat Kagome went back to her time and Inuyasha stood in his. Well Know Kagome had started over after she left the love of her life. Well she married a big rich man and had two children Sagome and timko. And the story begins.  
  
It was a summer afternoon and a beautiful girl was trying to catch her brother. "Timko I am going to kill you," she said with an evil look on her face. "Mom she trying to kill mmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeee!" Timko said trying to out run her. Stop catching your sister" said kagome. "But mom!" said sagome with a sad look on her face. (Why do these kids do this to me) kaogme thought. (I wonder how inuyasha is doing). She walk to her jewelry box and gets a gold necklaces with a beautiful pearl of some sort in a little circular casing." Sagome come to my room," said kagome. "Yes mom what is it mom" she said with a dazed look on her face. " I want to give you this". And she gives it to her daughter. " What kind of pearl is it mom" she said. "Well it is the shekon jewel. Remember the story I told. (Sagome nods). That is the jewel. "Cool mom". "Are you going with timko to see dad"? With and sad look on her face hoping the answer was no. "yes honey we are still going". (Why does she hate her father so much) kagome thought.  
  
Alter that day kagome and timko went to see sagome dad. After they left sagome went to the temple to get away from her life. When she got there she put on some music. While she is dancing she hits her cd. " Oh shit my cd case fell". So she goes down the latter. As she goes down she slips and falls. All of a sudden the jewel start to glow and the ground starts to suck her in to the ground. Little did she know that this was the place her mother left behind? About an hour later she wakes up. She saw trees and animals. "Where the hell am i. It looks like a forest of some kind." She said with a terrified look on her face.  
  
She begins to walk, but little did she know that through the trees there was some thing following her to take her jewel. As it flew out it said, "give me that jewel". " Hell no" she said as she began to run. "Leave me alone" she ran as fast as she could. (This ugly wolf better leave me alone.) "Help mmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed. As she ran she bumps into a man with long white hair, with dog like ears wearing a red komodo. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" sagome said. "Hey are u ok," he said. As she gets up he look at her with a happy smile. "Help me please," she said. Then the beast jump out and tried to take her, but he moved her out the way.ha ha give me that jewel little girl. O I see that you found your whore inuyasha.," the beast said while trying to grab her. "She is not a whore" Inuyasha screamed. They started to figth. Hitting each other until Inuyasha grabs his sword and cutt his head of. " what are you doing here" he yelled. "What are u talking about. I don't know u. my name is sagome" she said. He looks at her and he feel like his hope of being with kagome is lost. so they began to walk though the forest. (She look so much like Kagome. But her scent is different She is slender and very gentle, but her eyes are blue like the sky. "why are u staring at me. Is there something wrong with me." She looks at him and begins to cry. " o, don't cry is just..." he pulses. " How did u get here." Inuyasha said. "well I was listening to my cds and I slip on the fifth step." All of a sudden she feels a strange power inside. "a strange power is coming to kill us all. Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she yelled and faints. Inuyasha picks her up and runs to the village. (Kikyo is back I know it. But has she returned is it for her or to kill kagome?). She begins to dream (Where am I why am I hear. Mom! Timko! Don't leave me please don't leave me! (A voice began to speak) You must leave this place before you are to late. You must go and never return. A queen is coming to destroy what u loves the most. I will but why am I here. To finish what she started) thus the dream end and she wakeup. " I have to go," she said and she ran to the well. " I am back. But why do I have a felling that I remind him of some one" she said. Not knowing that her mother stared what she was chosen to finish. Her life will take a turn for the worst. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long for me to update. It just I didn't get any ideas for the next chapter.I don't own any of these characters except for sagome she is mine. Well I just broke my arm so it a liitle hard to type. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter2  
  
As sagome left the village. Inyasha couldn't help but wonder why that girl looks like kagome."why is she here? Could it be? Is kagome dead? No there no way that my love is dead. But that the only reason that sagome is here. But if she hear then kikyo must be alive. No she has to be dead." He thought as he saw her jump in the well.  
"why do I feel like I should return? God tell me why I should return? That and that man that saved me looks at me as if I was someone he knew." She thought as she returned to the house. She climb the latter and walk back to the house. She couldn't help but look back at the well. As she reach the house she heard a car nosie it was her mother pulling up in the drive way. "hey mom."she yelled. "it was ok your brother wanted to stay so I let him." Kagome said. Kagome couldn't help but looking at her daugther. "why are you sad" "mom I meet someone. But I feel like when he see me he sees someone else.' She said as she walk away. She took a long walk throuhg the temple. As she walk a little puppy was watching her every move. "she so beautiful." He thought. He felt as if she was the only thing left in his life. authors note: god I made him think kagome is dead. I feel like a fool. his past is over, but as she walked he saw his future.  
Sagome couldn't help but feel like she being followed. "who is there? I know your there so come out?"she said as she turned around. "ok timko it not funny. I shit he is not here." She began to run. She ran straight into the forest, past the willow tree, and fell in the pot hole right of the tree and twist her ankle. He saw what he did and jumped down to help her. "im so sorry for followin you it just you left so quick." "shut up you bastard. You followed me like some kind of lost dog. And to top it off you made me run and I fell" she yelled. "hold on one minute you wench. You fell not me and you chosed to run ok. God to think you were different than......." He said. "who tell me please tell me?" she said as she tried to get up. "why do you want to know." He asked. "because I noticed the way you were looking at me like I was someone else." He picks her up takes her back to the fuedal era.  
Meanwhile a old friend was watching there every move through a glass ball. It seem this friend was very anrgy. "no he found the true renicarnation. It can't be. Shit we needed to get to her first. Sesshoumaru were are you" she yelled. Then a long white haired man with a crecent moon on his forehead and two claw makes on each side of his cheaks. "yes Lady Kikyo what is it now?" he said as he walks to see her. "what did I say about the girl sagome? Did I say we have to get her first?". "look I did get to her first. You see I lead her to the well and I made her things fall. I even made a false dream. You see kikyo. She is already ours. All we have to do is sing." "so we got to her first. So why in hells name is she with Inuyasha." He ran close to the glass. "what I told her to stay away." He ran out and called his best men to go attack them. "don't come back without the girl. O and I want her alive." He yelled.  
He couldn't believe how much she looks like kagome. Sesshoumaru love for kagome was strong. But Inuyasha got in the way. Now he felt he had to get in the way to get the only piece of humanity felt in him. "kagome your death killed me. I will never forgive inuyasha for not protecting you. So I will protect her as if she was you."  
Meanwhile Inuyasha brought sagome to a little hut. "were are we" she said. "you're in my home ok. Look im going to find some bandages" he said as he walk out. She looked around to see nothing but the bed she was lying on. "why is this happening? Got acouple of hours ago I was a normal girl going to school and doing girl things. Now im here with a dog boy that kiddnap me fom my home. God please tell me what going on." Sagome thought as she fell asleep. Then a dream wave came to her. "hey what is this place" thena man walk next to her." This is your dream world im just here because you want me here." She gets closer to him."what your name?" he gets closer and grabs her and pulls her in to him. "sesshoumaru" he pulls her more and kisses her. ````````````````````````````````to be contiuned`````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
here it is finally my second. I hope you like it. Sorry about the cliff hnger but I had to do it. So c u later. 


End file.
